Psiquiatría
by supermonstrum
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado la razón por la que un arlequín se interesaría en psiquiatría?


La noche devoraba toda ciudad Gótica, como un monstruo hambriento, y decoraba el cielo con nubes grises; algunos relámpagos se hicieron ver y los truenos no tardarían en gritar. Pero Harleen no estaba preocupada, la salida con sus compañeros la dejó en un estado de euforia y despreocupación (también ayudaron dos copitas, pero nada más). Solamente se concentraba en regresar a casa; el horario era lo de menos, su familia no le prestaba demasiada atención a esas cosas, así que podía tomarse la libertad de salir y volver cuando le diera la gana, siempre y cuando lo hiciera, aunque últimamente no le apetecía pasar demasiado tiempo con sus padres. Se habían presentado al colegio algunos torneos cuyos ganadores obtendrían una beca para la Universidad de Gótica, pero ninguna carrera le llamaba la atención, todas eran ordinarias, aburridas o muy complicadas para lo que estaba dispuesta a estudiar. Cosa que los irritaba demasiado porque la presionaban constantemente para que se decidiera enseguida y compitiera. La universidad no era gratuita, y desperdiciar algo así les resultaba fatal e imperdonable.

—Ojalá pudiese no escoger nada —se dijo así misma, mientras hacía equilibrio en un muro que bloqueaba la entrada a un callejón.

Ella era muy buena gimnasta, le encantaba sentir que volaba por los aires y maniobrar, como un ave, reina del cielo, oponente de la gravedad. Desde niña había ganado varios torneos en la primaria sin mencionar que más tarde todo ello le otorgó una figura muy sensual. Era consciente de todo. Participaría en el torneo, ganaría la beca, pero después, ¿qué? ¿Qué haría el resto de su vida?

—Ojalá pudiera no escoger nada —repitió.

Un trueno la sobresaltó y enseguida comenzaron a caer gruesas y frías gotas de lluvia, provocando que su vestido corto y rojo de fiesta se le pegara al cuerpo. La incomodó un poco, pero las calles estaban vacías a esa hora y apresuró el camino, todavía pensando en la universidad y el maldito futuro. ¿Qué opciones había? Millones: psiquiatría, periodismo, diseñadora, historiadora, veterinaria, indumentaria y mucho más del blah-blah. La historia era aburrida, siempre igual. Los animales no la apasionaban, tampoco quería correr de aquí para allá con las ultimas noticias, y los locos. Quizá eso podría funcionar… su propia línea de libros de auto-ayuda y miles de ingenuos comprándolos. No sonaba tan mal.

—"Compre los trece volúmenes de la fabulosa línea de auto-ayuda de la Doctora Quinzel…" ¡Genial! —chilló histérica—. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Son muchos años, además...

No pudo continuar porque delante suyo vio a un grupo de gente mayor, medio ebrios y confusos. No tenía deseos de oír sus gritos extasiados y sucios, así que lo mejor era no llamar la atención hablando sola. Guardó silencio e hizo como si no los viera, todos ellos pasaron de largo y, cuando estuvo varios metros lejos, suspiró aliviada.

—Hola, preciosa.

Una mano le tapó la boca mientras la otra se paseaba con toda tranquilidad por sus muslos y glúteos. Sintió un mareo, nauseas fuertes, no podía gritar por el miedo y la fuerza de su acosador. Intentó patearlo, pero éste fue más rápido y la tiró al suelo, aplastando sus piernas con las de él. Su mirada era lasciva y ella no dudó en que la violaría allí mismo.

—Agresiva. Me gusta.

Le tocó el pecho con fuerza, hasta lastimarla. Las lágrimas le salían involuntariamente de sus ojos azules. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Es verdad que ella era muy bonita y que muchos muchachos quisieron propasarse, ¿pero qué libertad sentía él para hacerlo de esa manera? ¿Acaso no temía a que los vieran? Harleen trató de luchar otra vez, empero con cada minuto su fuerza decrecía y la del hombre aumentaba, junto con la excitación. Le levantó el vestido y le sacó las bragas en segundos, abrió sus piernas y contempló su sexo un tiempo que le pareció infinito e infernal. Le ató las muñecas con su cinturón y comenzó a abrirse la bragueta mientras reía por lo bajo.

Hasta que se quedó haciendo la misma mueca, sin siquiera parpadear. El corazón de Harleen estaba a punto de explotar y esperaba lo peor, resignada. Más el hombre no hizo ningún movimiento, salvo el de caer de espaldas en un charco de sangre. Su propia sangre.

Estaba muerto.

Se aseguró por completo de ello cuando vio una punta metálica asomarse por donde estaba su corazón. No contuvo una sonrisa y un suspiró de alivio. Tomó sus bragas y se las puso en seguida, aunque no tuvo tiempo para hacer nada más porque otra mano desconocida, pero envuelta en un guante, se le adentró en la boca para impedirle emitir sonido alguno. Afortunadamente, la otra, no paseó por su cuerpo.

—No soy ningún maldito salvador… pero hay cosas que… me repugnan —dijo una voz entrecortada. Sentía cómo se relamía cada tanto, como si tuviera sed—. Mirar y tratar así a alguien… ¿qué demonios es eso? Digo… hay otras cosas… más… fáciles.

La mano libre hizo aparición con una navaja fría y brillante. La deslizó por su cuello para que pudiera sentirla al tacto. Harleen cerró los ojos, nada era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad, pero al igual que con el violador muerto, se preguntó qué impulsaba a este otro hombre a haberla salvado para después matarla.

—Apuesto que estás pensando… que no tiene sentido que haya matado al otro bastardo… hem… las cosas no tienen porqué tener sentido… de ser así… el mundo sería otro. Aquí, en la realidad… todo es caos… hahahaha —Su risa era macabra y estremecedora, llena de locura. Le recordaba a los payasos de circo, pero mucho peor. —Descuida… no estoy en uno de mis mejores días —gimió—, te dejaré ir, si no volteas hacia atrás. No te es conveniente reconocerme, salvo que de verdad quieras morir.

El demente la soltó y le dio un leve empujón. Harleen se quedó inmóvil, tratando de recuperar la respiración normal y conteniendo las ganas de verlo. Se preguntó si valía la pena morir sabiendo cómo era la persona misteriosa. La respuesta fue no. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia adelante, jurándose a sí misma no ir sola por esas calles nunca más, hasta que llegó temblando a su casa, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, se escondió bajo el silencio y la calidez de las sábanas, acurrucándose, sin llorar, cayendo en el sueño y tratando de no recordar nada.

«¿Por qué las personas hacen estas cosas? —se preguntaba constantemente—. ¿Acaso no tienen compasión de los demás?, ¿les da placer?» No conseguía comprender el funcionamiento de la mente del ser humano, y pese a que no le contó a nadie el encuentro con los dos hombres, en el fondo de su ser ansiaba encontrar al último y preguntarle que lo motivó a evitar su violación y dejarla con vida.

Descubrió que el camino más cercano que tenía para acercarse a esa persona, era estudiando bien la esencia del ser humano.

_..._

_.._

_.  
_

—_Felicitaciones Srta. Quinzel, nunca vi en mi vida a alguien moverse de esa forma. Los trámites para la beca comenzarán en seguida, pero ¿ya decidió bien qu__é__ carrera__ va a seguir?_

—_Psiquiatría._

_

* * *

_Este es mi primer one shot de Batman... habiendo leído "Mad Love" quise indagar ficticiamente el por qué Harley, siendo como se la muestra, se interesó desde el principio por todo el tema de la psiquiatría. Quizás quede incoherente y de ser así me disculpo, aun no soy una novata, pero permitanme excusarme... nunca tuve una visión de un Joker justiciero o violador, por lo que asumí que presenciar una le repugnaría (él tiene otras formas de "apreciar"). ¿Por qué se niega a matar a Herley? A esas horas escapaba del B-man y no le apetecía acabar con más vidas... él no planea, simplemente hace cosas.

Muchas gracias.


End file.
